


The End

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [52]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: As Hannah ends one chapter in her life and starts a new one, she has one person she needs to say goodbye to. Will this be the last time they see each other, or will she seek him out to see if he can fit into the rest of her book?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Fifty-two: A story entitled “The End”.

“I guess this is goodbye then?” Hannah mumbled as she fixed Alec’s tie.

She had made the decision months ago to leave and she had decided right after that that she wanted Alec to be her last client. He had been constant in her life the past three years. Every Tuesday and every other Saturday. She had broken the news to him a few weeks prior to their final night and despite telling him she would find him someone else, he declined.

He nodded his head briefly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Are you staying here?”

“No. I’ll sell this place, maybe go to the country for a while. Focus on my next book, might travel after that.”

“You’ll do well.” He cleared his throat briefly before running a hand through his hair. “If you ever need anything, I want you to call me.”

“I will, Alec. Will you stay in Broadchurch?”

“I will. My daughter wants to visit more. I’m officially back on my old post in a few weeks.”

“That’s great Alec, I’m happy for you.”

He bent his head down and captured her lips in one final brief kiss. “Take care of yourself.”

“You take care of yourself, Mister Hardy.” She braced her hands on his chest and pressed her lips against his cheek. “Goodbye.”

“Bye, Belle.”

“Hannah. If we meet somewhere down the line, I want you to know my real name.”

He felt the corners of his mouth tilt up into a smile. “Suits you better then Belle.”

She rolled her eyes playfully and pushed off against his chest. “Go before I do something crazy.” _Like run away with you._

“I will miss you, Hannah.”

“I’ll miss you too, Alec.”

She leaned against the doorway and watched as he walked down the street. She knew nothing more of him then he was a copper, Detective Inspector, was divorced, had one daughter, and had a pacemaker. The last she found out when he had fainted on her not long after his surgery.

_She had dialed 999 as quickly as she could. He was unresponsive, pale, and clammy to the touch. It had only been minutes before when they were fooling around. He mentioned feeling light headed and then this happened._

_By the time they got to the hospital, he was regaining consciousness. They had found the card in his wallet which told them which type of pacemaker he had. Which had only been inserted two weeks prior._

_“Most patients are told to rest for a month to six weeks. I have a call into his cardiologist, but Mister Hardy will be just fine after he gets some rest.”_

She had been upset with him for two weeks after that, only forgiving him when he promised he was feeling better and finally had the all clear from his doctor. Which he hadn’t before. He even presented her with a note. She had been nervous around him for a few weeks after that, despite seeing his doctor’s note.

She was going to miss him. More than what she had let on.

_Six months later…_

After finally finishing her fourth book, Hannah had sent it into her publisher before she started on her next move. Starting over. She finished packing up her house and what she wanted to keep, went into her storage unit. The rest was sold, leaving Hannah standing in her empty house. The realtor would take care of the sale and would be in contact with her. Shew knew she couldn’t go far, not with the possibility of her having to return quickly to settle something with her house. The one place she did have in mind wouldn’t be that far and she could easily get there and back, when needed, by train. She only hoped she would be welcomed. If she left then, she would get there by nightfall.

She had traveled _with_ men before, but not _for_ a man and part of her was exhilarated by her adventure. As she found a taxi that would take her to Broadchurch, she reflected back on how she got where she was. Yes, it had been an impulse decision to start escorting, but she wouldn’t give back any of the things she experienced. Well, maybe there were a few things she wanted to forget, but even those moments led her to this point in time.

Making her way to the police station, she dragged her two bags behind her. Letting out a slow breath, she walked up to the door and walked in, trying not to cause too much of an uproar. She walked over to the front desk and settled her bags next to her, waiting for someone to walk over to her.

“Can I help you?” A man spoke from off to the side, a few minutes later.

“Is Detective Inspector Hardy in?”

“Your name?”

“Hannah.”

“I’ll ring up. If you wouldn’t mind waiting over by that bench, I’ll see if he’s in.” He gestured to the far wall before picking the phone up.

Hannah dragged her bags again over to the wall and sat down on the bench. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. It was Alec. He would be happy to see her, right? She let out a breath as she tugged her sleeves down over her hands. What if his daughter was staying with him? Would he want her there with them? What if he met someone and is dating her? Would he still want her around then?

“Hannah?” Alec questioned as he made his way over to her. “What are you doing here?”

She glanced up at him through her lashes, trying to calm her racing mind. “I was passing through town.”

He nodded slightly and gestured to her suitcases. “Where are you staying?”

“Haven’t thought that far.”

“I have a guestroom. Nothing special, but you’re welcome to it.”

“I’d like that.” Standing up from the bench, she smoothed her coat out before brushing her hair from her face. “Do you want me to wait down here for you?”

He shook his head briefly. “I was on my way out. I live at the edge of town, not that far away.”

She nodded her consent and together they brought her bags out to his car and loaded them in before Alec drove off.

It was a quiet drive back to Alec’s. Hannah was exhausted from her trip and Alec from working a long shift. For once Alec was glad it was only Thursday and that Daisy wasn’t coming down this weekend. Not that he didn’t want his daughter to meet Hannah, he just wanted to give her some time to settle in.

“It’s very calm here.” Hannah remarked as she pulled her bags from the boot of his car. “I can see why you wanted to come back.”

“It’s home.”

After they settled her bags into the guestroom, he leaned against the door jam and watched as she unpacked. The last six months had been good for her. He could see a new sense of freshness around her.

“I missed you.”

Neither one of them knew who said it first, but they both cracked a smile and felt the tense ebb away. Alec found his arms full of the blonde a few moments later and held her close.

Their parting six months ago may have been the end of their first chapter, but this was the start of their next chapter and there was nothing he wanted more in that moment.

 


End file.
